A Charming Christmas
by Magikal Mela
Summary: Christmas Fic. Leo never became an elder. Wyatt is about 2 years old. The girls don’t live together, Paige is engaged to Richard, Phoebe and Jason are married and they don’t live in Hong Kong. Lot’s of PL and Christmas spirit.
1. Preparing for Christmas

A/N: I'm in the Christmas spirit and I felt the need to write a Charming Christmas story where everyone can be happy. Enjoy! Merry Christmas!  
  
Summary: Leo never became an elder. Wyatt is about 2 years old. The girls don't live together, Paige is engaged to Richard, Phoebe and Jason are married and they don't live in Hong Kong. Lot's of P/L and Christmas spirit.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (It won't be like porn, just a little bit of lovin.)  
  
A Charming Christmas  
  
"Hey Wyatt, who's coming tonight, do you know?" Leo asked while feeding his son some eggs. "Anta!" the little boy exclaimed as he threw up his tiny hands. Leo shook his head, "Did you forget about Auntie Phoebe and Paige?" A smile spread across the toddlers face, "Eebee! Egg!" Leo laughed at his son's attempts to pronounce his aunts names. "Morning boys!" Piper greeted as she walked into the kitchen fully dressed. "Hey there beautiful." Leo said walking over to his wife. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "What do you have planned today?" He asked as he pulled away. "Just some last minute Christmas shopping." She replied "And cranberry sauce! I forgot cranberry sauce." She said as she slapped her forehead. "I don't mind running out to get it." Leo offered. "No it's alright, I'll go." She said a little too quickly. Leo looked at her questioningly. "You're hiding something. I can tell." Piper bit her lip, "Maybe I just need to pick up another gift for someONE." She confessed as she poured a cup of coffee. "Oh, now who would that be for?" Leo asked teasingly. She shrugged her shoulders, "I guess the person will just have to wait to find out." Leo laughed and kissed Piper again. "I'll go get the munchkin dressed and we'll do some more decorating." Leo informed Piper as he walked over to pick up Wyatt out of the high chair, "Sounds fun, doesn't it?" He asked his son not expecting a full answer. The child just giggled as Leo headed out of the kitchen, "Love you." He yelled out before making his way upstairs. "Love you too!" She yelled after him. She smiled as she leaned back on the counter taking a sip out of the steamy mug.  
  
(*·-·´¯`·-»¦«-·´¯`*:·.,.·:*´¯`·-»¦«-·´¯`·-·*)  
  
Piper walked into the manor later that afternoon with a huge smile on her face. She put her bags down at the front door as she followed the noise of the television. Her smile grew as she walked into the living room to see her husband and her son nicely dressed and watching the Christmas specials on TV. Leo heard her footsteps and turned himself around. "Hey there." He smiled. "We were waiting for you so we could put the star up on the tree." Piper laughed, "Didn't we do that a couple weeks ago?" she asked as she cocked her head to the side,. "Well." Leo began, "I was getting the Christmas napkins and he buggered off, next thing I knew there was a foot sticking out between two gifts and kids at this age." he laughed, ".they just love to put things in their mouths." Piper shook her head laughing, "I don't even want to know how he got it." She said as she looked down at her son who was completely infatuated with Frosty the Snowman on TV. "We can put the star up later, maybe when Phoebe and Paige get here, as a family." Piper suggested. "That's a much better idea." Leo smiled as he stood up off the couch. "I'll set the table." He said as he took her hand. "and I will start cooking." Piper said following her husband to the kitchen.  
  
(*·-·´¯`·-»¦«-·´¯`*:·.,.·:*´¯`·-»¦«-·´¯`·-·*)  
  
A few hours later Wyatt was on the kitchen floor playing with his car toys as Piper rushed around the kitchen. "Honey calm down, let me help." Leo said hot on her trail. "Leo! They will be here any minute." She said frantically. "Well were not going to eat right away." He tried to reason with her. "That's not the point, I lost time when I went to the d- " She shook her head, "Department store, I spent too much time there." Leo laughed. "What are you talking about, you were there for an hour and half, even less than that." Piper took a deep breath. "You're right, I can slow down, we have time." Leo smiled as he took her hands in his. "We have time for this too, right?" He asked as he ran his hands through her hair and kissed her. The doorbell interrupted them. Leo laughed as he pulled away, "I'll stall them for you, I promise." Piper took off her apron and tossed it on the counter. She picked up Wyatt and made her way out to greet her sisters.  
  
TBC.  
  
Look tomorrow for the rest and Phoebe and Paige to come! I was planning on making the story play out the same day as Christmas Eve and Christmas Day but I did it early, I figured most people would be too busy to read, and me too busy to write. LoL Enjoy! Merry Christmukkua! 


	2. Christmas Eve

Glad you guys are liking it so far. There will only be one more chapter after this. Enjoy! Merry Christmas!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"There's my little munchkin!!!" Phoebe exclaimed as she saw her nephew. Phoebe scooped Wyatt out of Piper's arms and planted kisses all over his head. "Top! Top!" He cried out as he shook his head. Phoebe laughed and set him to the ground. "Hey you!" She said as she ran over to Piper and hugged her. "Where's Paige?" Piper asked. "She and Richard are getting the bags." Jason said as he stepped up behind Phoebe. "Hey there Jason." Piper said as she hugged him. "Hiya Piper, how life treating you?" He asked. "Wonderful." Piper stated with a smile. Leo walked in the door struggling with 3 bags and a suitcase stacked in his arms. "How long do you guys plan on staying?" Piper asked. "Why is it a problem?" Paige asked breathlessly, stepping out from behind Leo with Richard. "No, not at all." Piper said as she walked over and hugged Paige. "I've missed you guys." Paige's eyes widened, "You just keep getting bigger and bigger don't you?" Paige asked Wyatt as she picked him up. "How old are you now buddy?" Paige asked even though she knew the answer. "Phree" He said holding up 3 fingers. Leo tried to speak, his voice muffled by the bags. Piper removed one of the bags and giggled, "What were you trying to say honey?" Leo smiled, "I was going to put these bags in the guest rooms then say a proper Hello." Piper walked off, "You do that, I need to finish cooking!" Paige looked puzzled, "Guest rooms?" She asked. "I built an extra room in the basement." Leo explained. "You're just so handy aren't you?" Phoebe asked pinching his cheek as her and Paige walked off to join Piper in the kitchen.  
  
(*·-·´¯`·-»¦«-·´¯`*:·.,.·:*´¯`·-»¦«-·´¯`·-·*)  
  
"Dinner is ready!" Piper yelled through the house. "Yay! Yay! Yay!" Jason exclaimed running into the dining room. "Honey, never do that again." Phoebe said setting down a plate of buns. "Sorry." Jason laughed. ".but you can't blame me. Your sisters' cooking is like a big Christmas gift on its own." Piper walked in from the kitchen. "Thank you." Richard and Paige walked in from the living room. "Did someone say dinner?" Richard asked. "That they did." Phoebe said. Everyone took a seat as Piper took off her apron. "Where are my boys?" She asked aloud. "Right here." Leo said as he stepped down the last step. "Alright let's eat shall we?" Piper asked as Wyatt and Leo sat down. "After dinner we can all go put up the star." Piper mentioned before they dug in. "Sounds great!" Paige said as she reached for the mashed potatoes.  
  
After dinner they all watched Wyatt put up the star, with the help of Leo, of course. Wyatt opened one gift from Aunt Phoebe before Piper and Leo told him it was time for bed. "No! Pwease! Tay up for a wittle bit!" He pleaded. Piper crouched down to his level. "I'm sorry buddy but Santa is going to come soon, and you're not going to get all your presents if you're still awake." The toddlers eyes lit up. "Otay! Beddy byes!" He exclaimed as he reached out his hands to be picked up. "Say goodnight to everyone." Piper said patting his bum. Wyatt ran over to his Uncles and Aunts said goodnight as he headed up to bed with Piper and Leo.  
  
(*·-·´¯`·-»¦«-·´¯`*:·.,.·:*´¯`·-»¦«-·´¯`·-·*)  
  
*Later that Night*  
  
Leo walked into the living room dressed as a plump Santa. "Why am I doing this again?" He asked. The three girls giggled at him. "Because." Paige began. "If Wyatt wakes up and he sees you filling his stocking and putting gifts under the tree he's going to know that Santa isn't real." Phoebe joined in, "You wouldn't' want to ruin the magic of Christmas for your son now would you." Leo sighed, "Of course not, I get it." A smile crossed his face. "At least I get to eat Piper's cookies." Jason and Richard appeared in the doorway. "Hey there Santa." Richard laughed. "I'd like a pony." Jason teased in a girly voice. Everyone in the room laughed except for Leo. "You better watch it or you're not getting anything for Christmas." Leo warned. "Oh he's getting something." Phoebe said naughtily. "Ok, Phoebe!" Leo exclaimed. "Do you always have to share so much information?" Phoebe laughed. "Sorry." She got up and joined hands with Jason. "Goodnight everyone, Merry Christmas." She said as the two headed upstairs. "We shall be off to bed too I guess." Paige said standing off the couch. "Night." Piper said as they headed down to the basement. "I guess I'll wait for you upstairs, Santa." Piper teased. "Wait a sec." Leo said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the doorway. "You have to kiss me." He said looking up at the mistletoe above them. "Cause I mean what if Wyatt wakes up." Piper stopped him by kissing him. "They'll be more of that when you're done." She whispered as she headed up the stairs.  
  
(*·-·´¯`·-»¦«-·´¯`*:·.,.·:*´¯`·-»¦«-·´¯`·-·*)  
  
Piper was wrapped in a robe lighting the fire place in their room as Leo walked in the room. He took off the hat and beard and began to unbutton the big red suit. "How many years will I have to do this for?" Leo asked as he scratched his chin. "This beard is really itchy." Piper laughed, "As long as Wyatt believes in Santa." She said as she walked up behind him. Leo was now in the middle of stripping off the 'Santa' pants as Piper wrapped her arms around him. "You're going to love your gifts this year." She said sweetly. "I love anything that comes from you" he said turning around to face her. Piper laughed as she looked at his boxers, "Feeling festive are we?" She asked seductively as she discarded her robe. Leo's eyes popped out of his head, "Apparently not as much as you are." Piper laughed mischievously as she took Leo's hands and led him to the bed. "Lets just say, this is going to be a Christmas we won't forget." She said as she lay down bringing Leo and his wanting lips on top of her.  
  
(*·-·´¯`·-»¦«-·´¯`*:·.,.·:*´¯`·-»¦«-·´¯`·-·*)  
  
TBC.It's 11:28.Santa is coming! So I should go to bed! LoL Turns out Christmas morning in this fic will actually be on Christmas morning. Enjoy! Merry Christmas!!! Look tomorrow for Pipers 'secret'! It'll be my Christmas gift for you all! 


	3. Christmas Day The Gifts

Okay so It's Christmas morning or actually afternoon! Merry Christmas everyone!!! Here is the third and last chapter of my mini-Charming, Christmas fic. I hope you all enjoyed it!  
  
Jason and Richard know about the magic thing by the way. I just thought that might be useful information.  
  
(*·-·´¯`·-»¦«-·´¯`*:·.,.·:*´¯`·-»¦«-·´¯`·-·*)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Up! Up!" Piper could feel her 2-year old son poking her in the ribs. "Mommy, is Cwissmas!" Piper smiled as she rolled out of her husband's arms to face her son. "Ok buddy, do you wanna sit on the stairs and wait for mommy to wake up daddy?" Wyatt clapped his hands. "Otay, ba don take too wong." Piper smiled as she watched him run of the room. She rolled back over to face Leo. She traced his face with her finger as she leaned down to kiss him. He began to stir as Piper watched. When his eyes opened a smile immediately crossed his face. "Morning beautiful." He welcomed her in a raspy voice. "Merry Christmas." She said as she leaned in for another kiss, this time Leo kissed back as he was now fully awake. They were interrupted by the little feet storming into their room. "Top tissin! Wets go." Leo laughed as he got out of bed to grab his robe, as did Piper. They joined hands and were about to exit the room when Piper came to a halt. "Leo." she trailed off. "Yes honey?" He asked questioningly. "Before we go I want to give you a gift, or tell you about a gift." A small smile appeared on his face, "Ok, but all your gifts are downstairs." Piper laughed, "I don't care, you need to know about this one." Leo's face showed that he was anxious to know. "Leo." Piper took a deep breath and paused, "This little gift isn't coming for another 9 months." She finally breathed out. "You mean you're." Piper nodded her head watching her husband face melt into pure joy. Leo laughed and twirled her around, Piper was now laughing too. "I shouldn't do that, cause yea, morning sickness." He said as he put her down. "I went to the doctors yesterday." Piper confessed. Leo kissed the tip of her nose then crouched down and lifted up Piper's sexy nightgown. He planted small kisses on her stomach. "Hey there baby." He cooed at her stomach. "Merry Christmas, I'm your daddy." Piper's face immediately glowed hearing her husband talking to their unborn child. He came back to Piper's level and kissed her, "I love you." He said once he pulled away. "Both of you, all three of you!" He exclaimed as he picked up a giggling Piper. "Let's go see what Santa brought, shall we?" Piper suggested.  
  
(*·-·´¯`·-»¦«-·´¯`*:·.,.·:*´¯`·-»¦«-·´¯`·-·*)  
  
Paige and Richard were already in the kitchen when Piper and Leo walked in, the smell of fresh coffee filled the house. "Pwesants!" Wyatt shouted as he ran to the living room. Phoebe and Jason emerged from upstairs. "Good morning, Merry Christmas everyone." Phoebe greeted them. "The living room?" Piper suggested. Phoebe nodded her head. The first two hours of waking state in the Halliwell manor were of gift giving and receiving. The time had come where Wyatt opened his one last gift. "Wyatt buddy come here." Piper called to him as she sat in Leo's lap. He crawled up onto the couch and settled in Piper's lap. "Daddy and I have one more gift for you." Piper said as she looked up at Leo. "Yay!" Wyatt exclaimed. "You're going to have to wait a little while for it though, okay?" Piper asked him, he nodded his head vigorously. "Wyatt, how does a little brother or sister sound?" Leo asked, basically telling everyone what it was. Wyatt smiled, "Bropher!" He shouted. "Well, we will just have to see about that." Leo said. "Me hungwy!" Wyatt said crawling up to his father. "Alright, how about us boys find something to eat." Leo said sensing that the girls wanted some time alone. "Can't we wait for Piper to cook?" Jason asked. Piper laughed, "I'll be there soon." She assured him.  
  
(*·-·´¯`·-»¦«-·´¯`*:·.,.·:*´¯`·-»¦«-·´¯`·-·*)  
  
The gang had just finished breakfast when Leo stood up and announced that he had just one more gift. Piper looked up at him skeptically. Leo gave her a reassuring smile and began to speak. "They're ready for you now." He said. "Leo who the hell are you talking to?" Paige asked giving him a weird look. A beat later, white lights filled the room and Prue appeared standing beside Leo. "Oh my god." Piper whispered. "I think it's time to finally meet my nephew." Prue said as she walked over to where Wyatt was sitting. "Hey there, Wyatt. I'm your Aunt Prue." Wyatt reached a hand up and touched her nose, "Pwoo." Prue laughed, "Yep, that's me." Leo looked at Piper who had a couple silent tears running down her cheek. Prue looked over to Piper and smiled, "It's been awhile." She said. Piper nodded her head. Prue hugged with Piper for awhile before Phoebe joined in. Paige felt a little on the outside and Prue noticed so she spoke up. She walked over to Paige. "So can I have a hug from the super-witch?" She asked. Paige laughed and hugged the sister she never knew, "It's really great to meet you." Paige said as the parted. "You have no idea." Prue said as she walked back over to Wyatt. "Leo, he's the spitting image of you." Leo shook his head, "He totally has Piper's nose." Prue shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe the next one will get yours." She replied hiding a smile. "How do you know?" Piper asked. Prue put on a sad smile, "We watch, it's the only thing to do when you miss your family." Everyone in the room stayed quiet, they didn't know what to say. "Well let's enjoy the time that we have with you." Piper said with a smile. Everyone agreed as they walked off to the living room to catch up on things. Leo and Piper walked behind everyone else, "Merry Christmas." Leo whispered. "All because of you." She replied as she leaned in and kissed him passionatley.  
  
(*·-·´¯`·-»¦«-·´¯`*:·.,.·:*´¯`·-»¦«-·´¯`·-·*)  
  
The END  
  
Hope you all enjoyed it! I'm off to sing songs from my Euro Hits CD and get ready for Christmas dinner and take pics with my new webcam! Hope you all have a very, Merry Christmas! Buone Feste Natalizie! Joyeux Noel! Gun Tso Sun Tan'Gung Haw Sun! Feliz Natal! Have a great Christmas and a Happy New Years! 


End file.
